So Alike, So Different
by kaily-xxx
Summary: While on a school trip to New York, Marinette Dupain-Cheng meets Peter Parker and sparks fly. The two heroes learn of each other's identities before Mari leaves and Peter can't the bluebell-eyed girl out of his head. How can they keep each other close without jeopardizing their safety and feelings for one another? Certain villains are determined to keep them apart at all costs.


Marinette Dupain-Cheng leaned her head against the glass of the window as she watched the clouds pass by as they lowered beneath them. It was a sunny day in the United States and Marinette's class had their trip to New York to look forward to.

On the plane, Marinette sat next to Alya Césaire and Nino Lahiffe. She was in the window seat with Alya in the middle and Nino on the outside. Unfortunately, Chloe Bourgeois had insisted on sitting with her "Adri-kins" so Adrien Agreste was sitting with her and Sabrina Raincomprix.

NYC was coming into view as they got to the airport and landed. The excitement and wonder that was in the air was palpable as the classmates got off the airplane.

"This is so exciting!" Alya gushed to Marinette as they sidled up to Nino and Adrien while walking off the aircraft. "This'll be great content for the Ladyblog; considering that Manhattan has so many superheroes!"

Adrien nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, I really hope that we get to meet a super cool one like an Avenger, Daredevil, Deadpool, or Spider-Man!" He replied, his eyes lighting up at the thought of meeting a famous superhero in the flesh.

Marinette tuned out, smiling because Adrien seemed to be happy. Really, that was all she could ask for…

"Okay, class, over here! We need to do role-call, so say 'here' when I call your name," Miss Bustier called out. The students formed a circle around her, anticipation making them fidgety.

"Too bad we have to be away from Paris for so long, right? I mean, Ladybug and Chat Noir are probably already up to some super cool stuff while I can't catch it on video for my blog!" Alya complained in a loud whisper to Mari. The other nodded as a blush formed on her face.

As Ladybug, Marinette knew that Paris was left undefended from Hawkmoth's villains while she was on her school trip. Although, it was good that Chat was still in France; but they still couldn't purify the akumas until she got back. It really was too bad that the partners hadn't met before she left to decide what to do. Marinette suddenly came to the revelation that she hadn't told Chat Noir that she was leaving. She held her face in her hands and squeezed her eyes shut. _I'm so stupid_, Marinette thought bitterly.

"Dupain-Cheng, Marinette?" Miss Bustier asked, waiting for a response without looking up from her clipboard.

"Oh!" She gasped. "Here!" Marinette's face grew warm with embarrassment as Alya chuckled and shook her head at her awkward friend.

The rest of the students waited somewhat impatiently for attendance to be over. They needed to travel to their hotel in Queens so they could settle in. Even though their exhaustion was threatening to overcome them, the Parisians knew they had to make the most of their vacation.

For Peter Parker it was a normal day, and a quite boring one at that. At least, that was until he wanted burritos. It always starts with a burrito run.

"Hey, Sam," Peter began once he'd dialed up his friend, Sam Alexander, "how many burritos do you want?"

"Depends, web-head, where are you going?" Nova asked.

"To the place by the airport."

"Oh! Get me three... Tigress wants one... Powerman wants five... Two for Cloak... Dagger doesn't want any... Squirrel Girl wants four... Iron Spider wants three... Flash wants five... and none for Iron Fist," Sam listed off with mumbling being heard in the background from other members of the Web Warriors.

Peter groaned, shaking his head. "Okay, I'll try to remember that," He responded sarcastically.

Sam laughed. "Yeah, good luck with that! Also, I gotta go, you know, for _training_. Training for _your _team if I'm not mistaken."

"I'll come in later with the burritos. How's Fury?" He asked as the burrito place came into view.

"Pissed."

"Lovely," Peter drawled while his voice dripped with sarcasm. He hung up and opened the doors to the restaurant. As he walked in, he observed that it was completely desolate except for the cashiers. At least the line was short, and by that he meant that there _was _none. He ordered his food and waited at a table in the corner.

He strolled out several minutes later with his enormous bag of food, but Peter's peaceful bliss was interrupted by screams of terror echoing off the skyscrapers around them.

Down at the opposite end of the street was a familiar looking figure firing at innocent citizens with dark energy that kind of looked like Nova's. Upon realizing this, Peter noticed other similarities between Nova and this new villain; such as the helmet and outfit design. His heart sank down to his feet and his skin went as white as printer paper. He could only imagine what had happened to Sam.

Instead of his navy blue, metallic suit, there was the same suit only a dark purple with black detailing instead of the gold. His helmet was dark purple with the silver star on the front.

"You'll regret cheating against me, Agent Venom!" Not-Nova called out, as he fired at Flash Thompson who was suited up already. "I was the true winner, but you took that from me with your pathetic, unfair ways!"

"Okay, buddy, I'm sorry!" He whined, avoiding the blast of dark purple energy. "What's going on with him?" Flash asked Tigress, panickedly, who was getting ready to pounce on the newly-turned supervillain.

"I don't know!" She then spotted Peter with his burritos who was just watching them. She bitterly yelled, "You wanna help?"

"Sure," Pete grumbled as he reluctantly set his burritos in a nearby alleyway. He quickly changed into his Spider suit and got ready to see what was going on with his bratty best friend.

The class exited the airport to the sounds of fighting. At the other end of the street was the fight between heroes. Marinette gasped as she realized that Spider-Man was there.

"Oh my gosh, is that Spider-Man?" Alya screeched in English(All speech will be in English from here on out). They all knew it from their studies, because they all had been required to take it in school. She scrambled to get out her phone and started recording the fight.

Miss Bustier gasped at the sight. "Come on, let's go back inside and wait it out. It's not safe out here in the open right now," She ordered. They all trudged inside, some more reluctantly than others.

"I wish I could get a good video for the Ladyblog! That would be so cool!" Alya muttered to Nino.

Marinette opened her carry-on bag and glanced at Tikki for guidance. She wanted to go help the Queens heroes, but at the same time she wondered if she should. They obviously had the situation under control. Although, that color combination had seemed strangely familiar. That villain almost looked like an akuma...crap.

"I need to go to the bathroom!" Adrien and Marinette awkwardly, and coincidentally, proclaimed in unison. Their friends giggled uncontrollably at the two's antics as Marinette and Adrien both turned an unflattering shade of red that was almost a vibrant pink.

Miss Bustier sighed and responded, "Sure, just come back quickly, please."

Both Parisian heroes headed off to transform, as they had put together that their NYC vacation had been hijacked by Hawkmoth.

Back outside, Spider-Man was having trouble. White Tiger and him had strictly told Flash to hide away while Nova was out for blood. "Hey, why so cranky, Nova?" He asked casually as he ducked another attack by his friend.

"It's not Nova anymore! My new name is Dark Phoenix!" Dark Phoenix exclaimed, finally grabbing at White Tiger and holding her in a chokehold while he flew up into the sky. Unknown to anyone because her suit covered all of her skin, but she turned a sickly shade of purple.

The web slinger frowned. "What happened to you?" He shot a web out onto "Dark Phoenix's" face, blinding him. This caused the villain to let go of White Tiger as she started falling to the ground. Before she could get hurt, Spider-Man swooped down and swept her into his arms.

He set her down onto the concrete gently, and she was about to respond when new voices rang out through the street.

"So, Hawkmoth's shown up in the States as well?" A hero with blue pigtails, bluebell eyes, and a red spandex suit with black spots shouted to Dark Phoenix. The costume resembled a ladybug.

He smiled evilly and pointed at the heroine. "I knew you'd be here, Ladybug! Hawkmoth wants your miraculous!"

What was a miraculous? And who was Hawkmoth? Spider-Man didn't know who this new girl was but she seemed to know what was going on when no one else did. He just hoped that these new villains and superheroes wouldn't be around for long. Queens didn't need anymore trouble from villains, considering that the Green Goblin, Electro, and others were still on the loose.

Suddenly, a black leather-clad figure with messy blond hair dropped down next to Ladybug. He pulled himself up to a fighting stance before looking over at the girl and winking. "What a coincidence, M'Lady, to run into you here!" He purred as he leaned closer to her. Peter immediately disliked him, because the boy seemed too flirtatious and obviously made the new girl uncomfortable.

"Not now, kitty! We need to purify the akuma!" Ladybug and the cat hero started fighting Nova.

Peter rolled his light blue eyes. The new names and weird words were not pleasing him. What was an akuma? He needed answers and he figured that the answers he was going to be getting weren't going to make sense. Spider-Man decided to ask some questions.

He stuck a web to Dark Phoenix's back while he was distracted by the cat and yanked on the thread. "Hey, Nova, what's up with you? In a good mood? I got burritos!"

"Don't make me hungry, Spidey!" White Tiger snapped as she launched herself up and kicked their friend in the stomach.

"Aw, another cat and bug!" The strange black feline cooed. "I'm Chat Noir."

"And I'm Dark Phoenix!" The villain yelled as he hit White Tiger with his powers again and caused her to slam into a lamppost. She collapsed to the ground and she lost consciousness.

"White Tiger!" Spider-Man shouted, his fear easy to hear in his voice. The white-clad heroine was knocked out cold, with a would on her head bleeding through the fabric of the suit. Great, now he was alone with two new heroes. He turned back to Chat and called out, "I'm Spider-Man. How about we finish this?"

"That sounds _paw_sitively divine! How about you, Bugaboo?" Chat whacked Dark Phoenix on the head with his staff.

"It's not a bad idea, Spider-Man!" The blue-haired minx responded absentmindedly. "Lucky-"

"Stand back, guys!" Spider-Man interrupted as he began to wrap his webs around Dark Phoenix, leaving only his head exposed. "This'll only hold him for a few minutes, so if you two know what's going on and how to turn him back then do what you need to do!" With the wind whipping against his body as he spun the webbing tighter, Spider-Man felt like they were finally getting the upper hand in the fight.

He let go of Dark Phoenix and surveyed his work as he jumped back onto the wall of a building. Spider-Man adopted a critiquing gaze and looked the villain up and down. "What do you guys think of my masterpiece? You're Ladybug, right?" Ladybug nodded hesitantly, a confused expression twisted her face. "So, what do you think?"

"It's absolutely great, now can we stop playing games and destroy the akuma?" She asked, not expecting a response.

"Yes, ma'am," Peter answered, and proceeded to salute her. "Like I said, do whatever you need to do." The adrenaline from the fight had his heart beating fast and feeling very awake.

Ladybug and Chat Noir shared a look. She knew they had to find the akumatized object, but Dark Phoenix had nothing with him. All he had was his armor and… "His helmet!" Ladybug exclaimed. She threw her spotted yoyo and snatched his helmet off his head.

"No, stop!" Dark Phoenix yelled meekly.

"In that case, I think we'll have to reconsider," Spider-Man joked as he pretended to think it through.

Ladybug threw the purple helmet on the ground and jumped on it. As she stepped away, she noticed that there was only a large dent on the top. Other than that, it was in pristine condition. "Chat, can you help me out?" She asked her partner with a wry smile.

Marinette knew that it could seem like Chat wasn't the most valuable hero at times, but he had a huge part in the fight. She hadn't even used Lucky Charm yet because, with Spider-Man, there was no need for her to utilize her special power.

Chat Noir, who was really Adrien Agreste, grinned a Cheshire smile back at her. "It'd be my pleasure, M'lady," He exclaimed, dipping into a small bow. "Cataclysm!" He shouted, and a sphere of dark energy formed in his hand. He grabbed the helmet and the three of them watched the helmet crumble into dust.

Peter Parker watched, speechless, as Ladybug captured and purified the purple butterfly that had flown out of the helmet's rubble. A glowing white butterfly flew off into the sky when she'd released it and Spider-Man couldn't stop himself from staring at it in amazement.

"How'd-what-...who are you two?" He stuttered, pointing at the both of them in shock.

Ladybug stepped forward. "We're Parisian superheroes. Hawkmoth is from France as well, and you could say that we have some experience with his miraculous and its powers. Don't worry, we won't be staying in France for very long." She paused, realizing that Chat's reasons for being in America were unknown to her. "Well, at least I won't be; I can't say the same for kitty over here."

Chat waited for Ladybug to finish before he bounded forward and yelped, "I can't believe I'm actually talking to Spider-Man right now!" A beaming smile lit up his green cat eyes and his face.

"Well, consider me a friend of you both. I definitely needed your help during this peculiar fight," Spidey replied, holding out a hand to Ladybug.

The two heroes shook hands and grinned confidently at each other. They could already tell that they'd get along great.


End file.
